Inopig: You Are So Annoying
by narutardedbandgeek
Summary: This story goes alongside Nejikun: You Will Love Me. It's from Neji's POV. It's about an arranged marriage, an unlikely couple, and their struggles. Please read iluvkiba44's version also, I think it's more interesting to see both points of view. Thank You
1. Breakfast at Neji's

**A/N: This is Neji's point of view of the story "Nejikun: You Will Love Me." My bff and I are "coauthoring" it, so please read and review! Oh, and I personally think this chapter is a little better if you've read the first chapter of Nejikun before you read this one. It gets much better, sorry if the first chapter doesn't hook you right away -sweatdrop- **

* * *

I walked into the room, to wake up the kunoichi slumbering on our wedding bed. 

"Wake up, Ino-chan."

"Uhhhhh, five more minutes dad," she mumbled. I grabbed her shoulder and tried to gently shake her into consciousness.

"Ugh, we were out late last night," she whined when she realized it was me.

"Wake up," I said again, ignoring the trivial fact that we were indeed up into the early hours of the morning the night before, going to the wedding celebration.

Ino continued to argue against me, not even giving a care when I pointed out that she was acting extremely immature.

When she kept resisting me, I simply glared at her and left the room. I had lost the patience to continue arguing with her.

---

Flashback.

"Hinata, why do you think this is happening to me?" I asked. The arranged marriage was constantly on my mind, I needed to discuss it just so I could focus on my training.

"I don't know, Neji-kun," Hinata replied. I always talked to Hinata whenever I had troubles, however much I envied her the main branch, no, I won't be envious, but anyway, she was always very thoughtful and wise, and a good listener.

"Hm," I hummed, as we sat on the porch in our compound. The sakura trees in the courtyard were just blooming, and the pink flowers were exquisite.

"I just don't understand it, Hinata. Why must I be chosen to marry that Ino-pig?"

"I don't know either, Neji. But…"

"What Hinata?"

"Well, wouldn't it be much better to just make the best of it? Since you're stuck that way…"

"I suppose…" I said with a sigh, knowing she was right.

End Flashback

---

"Neji, don't look at me like you hate me," Ino said.

_What is she thinking? I don't HATE her…_

"You're not joking that you can't cook?" I said.

"I'm not joking, I really can't cook," She said.

_Great. This is not what I had hoped for._

"It's really not proper for girls not to cook the meals, so you should try anyway," I said.

"I don't really care what is proper and what isn't," she snapped. How rude! How dare she! Stupid Ino-pig…

"You should care," I said, my voice growing cold with annoyance.

"You shouldn't," Ino snapped, attempting but failing to copy my tone of voice.

"Come on," I said, standing up. Ino got up and followed me. I decided to lead her to the kitchen. Maybe just being there would make it easier to convince her to try.

We walked down the hallway, which was decorated with purple carpet and cream colored walls. After I turned the corner at the bottom of a flight of a small spiral staircase, I realized she had lost sight of me.

"Ino, this way," I called. Soon she turned into the doorway and blinked in the brightly lit room. "This is the kitchen," I said.

Ino crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I told you, I don't know how to cook," she said, sounding exasperated.

"You can try," I insisted, annoyed that she wouldn't even try. Couldn't she just quit obsessing about how she can't do something for once?

"I _have_ tried. And it never works out!" she said stubbornly, simply refusing to honor me one request.

I sighed and then addressed her pitiful argument, "I'm leaving, I'll be back by lunch, so you'll have plenty of time to work on a meal. I suggest you start working on one now if your cooking skills are as bad as you make them sound."

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ino demanded. I could tell she was staring at me in disbelief as I walked out. I was fed up with her crap.

"Don't just leave me here all by myself," Ino said, coming up to me and clinging to my shirt sleeve.

"Hn. I'm just going to go train," I said, praying that this pitiful creature would just grow up and start acting like my wife should.

"You're going to train all day?" she asked, looking as if she was afraid of even the thought of being alone.

"I train every day," I said. Ino looked like she was about to suffer a mental breakdown, so I added, "You don't have to stay here all day. You can come and go as you please, I'm just expecting dinner when I get home."

"I can't cook," She whined, going straight back to that pitiful argument. I just sighed and walked away, no longer willing to deal with this level of disrespect. After all, she was my wife.

"Neji?" I heard her call after me. I didn't say anything, I was finished with that conversation long before it actually ended. And so I walked up the stairs and out the door to walk to our private training area.

---

When I arrived at our private training grounds, I stopped for a minute just to enjoy the silence.

As I stretched my arms above my head, I thought about how I was going to deal with the constant little breakdowns Ino was having.

_Ino, you puzzle me. _I thought. Resolving that it would pass in time, as Ino adjusted to living at the Hyuuga complex and started living up to expectations, I moved on to my training.

Settling into position for my sixty-four palm jutsu, I prepared to incapacitate the wooden stake in front of me that represented a human being that I might meet in combat.

Although most people would acknowledge that I had all of my techniques down to a 'T,' it was necessary that I continue training to improve agility and to maintain stamina.

After about a half an hour of disheveling wooden stakes, Hinata showed up.

"Where have you been?" I asked without breaking my pose. Hinata and I trained together every day, but she hadn't shown up on time today.

"I…I was training with Naruto-kun," Hinata said, blushing slightly.

I looked away with slight annoyance at her childishness, but it didn't matter and I immediately moved on.

"Are you ready to train now?" I asked.

"H-Hai," she replied. Although she stuttered she sounded more confident than she does most times.

We spent the next hour in combat, and I was surprised to find that Hinata was able to go the entire time without a break.

"Hinata, your technique has improved. Is this from training with Naruto?"

"I think so. Naruto…Naruto-kun helps me with my self confidence. It gives me the strength to fight ten minutes longer, if I have to."

"Well, if this improvement keeps up, I think you should continue to train with Naruto." I determined that perhaps Hinata's foolish crush on Naruto might end up for the better.

"Hai, Neji-kun!" Hinata said, happy that I seemed to approve of Naruto.

"Well, let's stop early for today. I suppose for once we can celebrate improvement."

"Okay, Neji-kun," Hinata said, and went off to get some tea. We always ended our training sessions with a cup of her tea.

As we set out on the porch sipping tea, I watched the cherry blossoms bob in a breeze. It was a beautiful day, and I considered taking Ino out to set on the porch and sip some tea also. Perhaps it would calm her nerves.

---

When I went back into my apartment of the Hyuuga complex, I called out to find where Ino was. I wasn't soothed by the smell of a meal in process as I had hoped, but I suppose I can't have expected her to magically develop cooking skills in one morning.

"Ino?"

"In the kitchen!" she called back.

At least she was trying. I suppose I can give her credit for that. However, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose a little bit when I walked into the kitchen.

"Did you follow the recipe?" I asked, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say because a look of irritation shadowed her pretty face.

"Yes," she said spitefully.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked.

Unfortunately, this made it worse. She fought tears for a few seconds, then broke down in sobs right in front of my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. She seemed to be taking everything I said personally.

"I-I-I can't c-c-c-c-cook to save m-m-m-my life!" she stuttered through sobs.

"We could go out to eat today, and I could hire a maid," I said with a sigh, wishing she would just stop crying and get over this most recent meltdown.

"You would?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sniffling.

"Sure," I said.

"Where are we going to eat at?" She asked, recovering more quickly than I could have expected with my quick-fix.

"Wherever you'd like," I said.

"So we don't have to go eat barbeque?" she asked. Why I would have forced her to eat barbeque, I don't know.

"Not if you don't want to."

"Ok," she agreed. Then she jumped up and hugged me, quite by my surprise. As an automatic reaction, I stiffened and she stepped back and apologized. Avoiding my eyes, she stood there awkwardly.

"Hn," I hummed in acknowledgment of her apology.

There was an awkward silence before I began to walk towards the door.

"Let's go, then," I said. She nodded and headed out the door behind me.

As we walked towards the main entrance to the Hyuuga compound, I once again thought about Ino's unexpected reactions. She overreacted to everything, and she would have to get over it or I don't know if I'd be able to handle having her around 24/7.

_Ino, I will teach you how to be a good wife, or so help me, I will lose my mind._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first installment in our story! **

**rae-chan **_  
_


	2. Lee's Suggestion

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another chapter. I got a request, and I'll try and make it easier to read both stories if possible. (In case you didn't know, Nejikun: You Will Love Me is a story that parallels this one, only it is from Ino's POV.) **

**I'd like to thank all our readers and reviewers, it's your positive commentary and helpful suggestions that make fanfiction possible. **

**chapter two of Nejikun: You Will Love Me isn't up just now (well, it might be but at the time that I wrote this A/N it wasn't) and it won't let me put in a URL, so her username is iluvkiba44, and if you don't know how to get to her profile using that, send me a pm and I'll try harder to send you the link. **

**anyway, using her username you should be able to access her account and our other story! **

**Well, Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Neji. vv **

* * *

Taking Ino out to lunch wasn't as bad as I expected. She was fairly pleased, chattering on and on about how good the food was and anything else that came to her mind. I never quite understood what was so special about NOT having barbeque. But if it made Ino happy... 

While she prattled on I just ate my food in silence, seeing no place in the conversation that I could add anything of importance.

After awhile Ino grew quiet, and when I looked up she was looking down at her plate, eating in silence. Seeing nothing wrong with this, I went back to my plate also. At least she was finally eating something. I almost thought she would talk right through the meal and we would leave without her eating anything.

After we went home she passed the rest of the day in silence, which I have to say didn't bother me at all, but it was a little disconcerting. I wondered what happened to the hyper-talkative blonde I was getting used to seeing. _Hm. Maybe she's just tired from all the energy she put into talking and throwing fits today. _

When we went to sleep she clung to the far side of the bed, away from me. _Well, at least she isn't hogging the bed_, I thought, but I just couldn't figure her out. She acted like she was afraid of me or something.

_Well, so much for wanting a decent marriage. If she dislikes me so much, there is no way this will work out. _

As I drifted off to sleep, I pondered the endless list of problems of Ino Yamanaka. Well, Hyuuga that is. _What a weird pair...I wonder what Hiashi was thinking when he agreed to this..._

---

Early in the morning, I awoke to something stirring next to me. I ignored it and went right back to sleep, before I had the chance to consciously realize that Ino was up.

Some time later, she came back into the room and woke me up.

"Neji-kun, wake up, it's dawn," she said quietly.

I opened my eyes, and there was Ino standing over me. I started, surprised by waking up to Ino, right there in my face.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, "I'm heading down to the kitchen."

She walked out of the room, pulling the door almost all the way closed.

_Hm, I wonder what's so special about this morning. She seemed awfully happy. _

I got up and dressed, thinking about using my Byakugan to see what was going on to make Ino so cheerful. However, I second guessed myself and decided to wait and see.

When I got downstairs, Ino was in the kitchen.

"I thought you couldn't cook," I said, as an implied question.

"Everyone can cook this," she said, and handed me a plate of toast. Then, still in a good mood, she took her own plate of toast, and some butter and jelly, and sat down at the table.

I joined her and we ate our toast.

"You sure are quiet today," she commented.

"Hm," I replied, not quite sure what to say to that. I normally don't talk while I eat.

It was quiet again, and then she asked,

"Did I do okay?"

"Yes," I said. The toast was good, not burned, and I was happy that she admitted she could make _something_. Maybe she'd branch out now and try to cook more.

Then she glared at me.

"Neji, I've been working hard to act like a good wife for you, and you can't even talk to me? If this is what I get for trying then maybe I shouldn't even try!" she suddenly said.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to this, so I just looked at her, trying to figure out what I'd done to upset her.

She got up and stomped off towards the front door, so I asked,

"Where are you going?"

"To train with my team. I do train sometimes, you know!" she snapped.

_When did I say she didn't train? _I thought. I decided to just let her rage, sure that if I said anything it would only make it worse.

She waited for a moment, then sighed noisily and stomped off out the door.

I just sat for a minute, and then sighed. _What did I do to deserve this? I provide a home and a place to sleep at night. I take her out to eat. I tolerate her attitude. What more does she want from me?? _

I finished my toast in silence, once again giving up on figuring out what was bothering Ino.

---

Later in the morning I went out to train with Lee. I had a daily training schedule, but the wedding was messing it up. Normally I would practice for one or two hours every day with Hinata, and everyday I would rotate between training with Lee, Tenten, and training as a team. Sometimes Gai-sensei would join us on team days.

Today I had skipped training with Hinata because she requested some time to spend with her sister, Hanabi, after she trained with Naruto. I consented because I had skipped a practice for a wedding.

When I arrived at Lee's preferred training spot, out in a clearing in the woods, I saw that he wasn't there yet. I took the opportunity to hide in a tree and observe my surroundings with my Byakugan. I counted birds, stones, rabbits, and any matter of things while I waited. When Lee arrived in the clearing, he saw that I wasn't there yet (or so he thought) so he sat down by a tree and waited. I took the opportunity to throw a kunai just above his head.

Lee leapt up in surprise and was immediately on the defensive. When I jumped down out of the tree, he recognized me but didn't let his guard down. Putting up his hand in a fighting stance, he addressed my sudden appearance.

"Oi Neji! That was a good one, but see if you can take this!"

And he shifted to the left, but immediately disappeared. I crouched into a defensive stance and activated my Byakugan, reaching out to find his chakra signature. He was moving so fast it was undetectable, but then my Byakugan spotted a corner of his green latex suit approaching from behind me and to the right. I dodged his move and jabbed a pressure point in his leg. Although blocking his chakra flow wouldn't do much to stop his attacks, I could target his pressure points and cut off the blood flow in his body.

He stumbled and rolled to the right, but quickly jumped into the cover of the trees and disappeared. Eventually he approached me again, and once again I had to dodge his attack, or catch him head-on with the Gentle Fist fighting style.

Our sparring went on for awhile, and when the sun was high above our heads, Lee walked casually out from behind a tree and announced that we should take a break.

We sat down on a fallen log in the clearing and unpacked the lunches that Lee had brought along. On the days that I sparred with Lee, we also alternated who brought lunch.

"So, how are things going with Ino?" Lee asked while we munched on sandwiches and curry rice.

"Not so good."

"Why? Is she not well?" Lee asked.

"Actually, I have no idea what is wrong."

"Well then, what isn't good?"

Lee always irritated me with his prying questions, but I answered him anyways.

"She's always in a mood. I have no idea what is causing her to be so sensitive."

"She's probably just stressed. I mean, your arranged marriage was kind of out-of-the-blue. Just give her some time to adjust," Lee said matter-of-factly.

"I guess..." I said, and we ate in silence for several minutes, until...

"OI!"

"What, Lee??" I snapped, irritated at the sudden outburst.

"You should most definitely get her flowers. That would surely make her happy."

_Maybe I should do that. Ugh, but why must I go to so much effort just to make her happy? I've already given up even my privacy just to make room for Hyuuga Ino. Oh well, I guess if it'd make her stop whining..._

We finished the meal in silence, and when I parted with Lee I decided to head to the flower shop to pick up some flowers.

When I arrived at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Inoichi greeted me at the door.

"Oi Neji. How are things going with Ino?"

"Fine." I said, wanting to avoid interaction.

"Hm. That doesn't sound too good," he chuckled, then said, "I guess that's what brings you here."

I nodded, and then walked past him to look at the selection. He followed me in the door.

"Would you like some advice?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt."

Inoichi brightened, and then hurried off to gather up some flowers. Meanwhile I looked around at the wide variety of styles and colors of flowers that lined the walls of the little shop.

While I awaited Inoichi's return, I was entranced by a bunch of intricate lavender flowers.

I was gazing at the flowers when Inoichi returned, in his hands a stunning bouquet of multiple colors.

"I think you should get these, see, the pansies stand for loving thoughts, and the orchids-"

"I'll take these," I said, pointing to the purple flowers.

"Are you sure?" he said, sounding apprehensive.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know if those are the best choice."

I considered this, knowing that he probably knew Ino better than me, but I had made my decision.

"I want these ones."

"Well, if you're sure."

Inoichi selected a few of the lavender blossoms and went to the back to wrap them up.

He soon returned with the wrapped bouquet to give me the flowers I had selected.

"As my son-in-law, you can take those free-of-charge," he smiled, and handed me the flowers.

"Thank you," I said, appreciative of the offer.

"Good luck," Inoichi bid me as I walked out.

To my misfortune I ran into Naruto on the way back to the Hyuuga Complex.

"Hey, Neji!" I heard the boisterous voice shout from behind me.

I stopped and waited for him to catch up, then proceeded walking towards home.

There was a short silence as I waited for him to say whatever he came to tell me.

"Are those flowers for Ino?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They're pretty," he stated.

"I thought so too," I said, started to get slightly irritated at his pointless banter. I still felt that I owed Naruto for showing me I was stuck in the darkness at the Chuunin exams, but nonetheless, I was hoping to get home without interruption.

"Are you going to give them to her now?"

"Yes."

"I see," he paused, and then continued, "Well, good luck with that!"

"Thanks..."

Then he wandered off to go do whatever Naruto does in his free time.

Probably eat ramen.

I sighed. _ I hope Ino likes these flowers. But she should learn to accept gifts even if they aren't to her taste. _

I considered this for a minute.

_Maybe I can still convince her to learn to cook._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! This production has been brought to you courtesy of the Rae and Melanie-chan Corporation. Also brought to you by the International Ino Fan Association. **

**Okay, so I made that up. Ykno, I used to hate Ino. Melanie showed me the light. Ino's not as bad as her attitude. Anyway, during this chapter, a thought crossed my mind. _Why does Neji care so much that Ino can cook? _In case any of you ever had that thought, I decided that the explanation for that is that Neji is very traditional, while Melanie's explanation would be that he thinks it is proper. And together, I think that is exactly why we've focused on cooking lol.**

**PS: For Akatsuki fans, I have an Akatsuki fic. Coming soon: A fic with Kimimaro and Haku, and a couple of OC's, that I am coauthoring with Knotz, sort of. **

**Melanie-chan also has an amazing KibaxIno fic, called Beauty and the Beast. Which has a sequel called Hard To Let Go. **

**(hint, hint, we want you guys to read our stuff, lol. But you don't have to, I just thought a little advertisement wouldn't hurt.) As you can see, I'm trying to get stuff for a variety of people, cuz not everybody's a Neji fan or a Deidara fan. **

**I personally, am a fan of both. **


	3. No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

**A/N: Yay! Sorry for the long wait, I thought I was waiting on Melanie-chan, but it turned out she was waiting on me to edit her chapter! **

**I love this chapter. Have fun reading it!**

* * *

On my walk back home, I ran into a couple other people besides Naruto. I also saw Tenten, and stopped to chat for a bit, confirming our practice time and meeting place for training tomorrow. Then I saw Shikamaru, to whom I bade a good afternoon on my way bye.

When I finally arrived back home, it was fairly late in the afternoon.

I came in the front door to the smell of food cooking, to my amazement. I passed by the kitchen on my way back to our bedroom, and saw that Hinata and Ino were in the kitchen, covered in flour. Apparently, Hinata was teaching Ino to make noodles.  
"Ino! Are you actually cooking?" I said in mock surprise.

"Yes, in fact, and I'm not done yet so you can come back later," she said happily behind her mask of white powder. It looked like she and Hinata may have spent more time laughing more than cooking.

"I brought you some flowers."

She paused for a minute, and looked at me, puzzled.

"Really?"

I nodded, and showed her the lavender bouquet I had behind my back.  
She walked over excitedly, but her gaze fell askew when she saw the flowers.

"Oh, thanks..." she said halfheartedly. She looked rather confused.

"Is something wrong?" I asked tentatively. _...Maybe I should have listened to Inoichi...  
_  
Then she looked disturbed, almost like she would cry but was too confused for the tears to come.

"Um, those flowers are lavender."

"And?"

"Lavender stands for distrust."

I stared at the bouquet I had taken time to pick out, gone out of my way to retrieve.  
Struggling between frustration and exasperation, I said stiffly,  
"I'm sorry they aren't to your taste."

"No, it's fine, I'm sure you didn't know what you were doing when you picked them," she said, in a quiet, level tone that I could tell she was struggling to keep even.  
With that she stalked off to the counter and began violently chopping whatever she had been cutting when I walked in.  
As I turned to go down the hallway and take a shower, I heard Hinata talk in a soft, reassuring voice to Ino.

"I know, I know," Ino replied softly.

_Why? Why is everything I do or say wrong? I try so hard just to make her content enough to function, and she isn't happy with anything I do!_

As the hot shower water ran down my head, I cooled off, putting Ino's issues with me aside once again.  
When I finished, I dressed and headed back out to the kitchen. I decided to suck it up and apologize, putting my marriage first.

"Ino?"

"What?" she snapped, still fuming about my reaction, probably more than the flowers, I think.

"I wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier. I didn't mean to get you the wrong flowers. Can you... forgive me?" I kind of stumbled over the last part, still fighting my instinct to protect my ego.

"...I guess..." she said, seeming to be content, but not necessarily any happier.  
Seeing this problem resolved, I turned to head back out to find something to do until dinner was ready.

"Ino?" Hinata said.

"What?" Ino replied, and I waited in the doorway to see what Hinata was going to say.

"The noodles are finished."

This brought a smile to Ino's face, and she said, "I guess you don't have to leave just yet, Neji. Why don't you just sit at the table, and I'll finish up getting this ready for us."

I nodded and took my place at the little kitchen table.  
Ino scooped the noodles into a big bowl, mixing in some vegetables she had cut up. Then she got out some sauce to pour over it, but paused and put the sauce in it's own bowl with a large ladle.  
Still smiling, she carried both bowls over to the table and...tripped. She caught herself mid-fall, but the noodles and sauce fell to the floor, clattering as their contents spilled onto the cream colored tile.  
On the verge of tears, Ino just stood there, staring at all her hard work, splattered on the floor.  
Oh crap, was all I had time to think before I instinctively got up, crossed the space between us, and embraced Ino, hoping to stop the tears.  
_ Wait, what is this?_ I was confused at my own reaction, normally I think before I react.  
Ino was now sobbing in my shoulder, and I couldn't seem to do anything to stop the tears.

"Shh, it's okay. It'll be fine. It's just noodles. We can go out to dinner tonight, too," I said, hoping to make it better.  
Hinata was wiping up the mess while Ino sobbed and protested that it was not okay.

"N-no, I-I-I m-made you d-dinner. I-it was s-s-sposed to be s-special, I-I w-was going t-to p-prove I can b-be a g-good wife," she choked out.

I wasn't quite sure what to say to this, but after several seconds of thought, I was able to put words to my feelings.

"Ino, it isn't about the noodles. Just the fact that you are trying so hard is enough," I sighed, and sure enough, her sobs slowed down. I gave an inner sigh of relief, glad that I said the right thing for once.  
After it was quiet for awhile, she leaned back from my shoulder, and asked me something totally unexpected.

"Neji-kun, do you love me?"

I imagine it must've taken me a long time to recover from shock, because she started to look disappointed before I finally answered,

"I suppose. I mean, you are my wife, I should," I said, but I must not have sounded certain enough, and I was afraid she would be upset again, but she seemed to be content with this answer for now.

"Neji, let's go out for dinner tonight."  
We finally pulled apart from our embrace, and Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Just before we walked through it, I remembered Hinata.

"Hinata?" I asked.

She looked up from where she was cleaning up the mess.

"Thank you so much for cleaning that up."

She smiled at me, and said, "No problem, Neji-san."

And all was not as it should be, but it finally looked like things might work out for me and Ino.

* * *

**A/N: By later tonight, chapter three of Nejikun should be posted also. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
